


Tell me I'm still pretty

by Willow200719



Series: Harringrove oneshots [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Gay, Harringrove, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Short One Shot, Short haired Steve Harrington, Soft Billy Hargrove, Steve Harrington Needs a Hug, Sweet, billy and steve, pretty boy, soft, stranger things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:15:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26691286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow200719/pseuds/Willow200719
Summary: "I don't care if your hair's short, look how beautiful you are." He traces his hand down Steve's waist, along the constellation of moles."Look how smooth and soft your skin is."He brings his hand up to cup the side of Steve's face."Look at your eyes, their so pretty, and your lips."He runs a hand through Steve's short hair, "and your hair is still so precious pretty boy."Steve has a breakdown and cuts his hair. Billy tells his boyfriend how pretty he is, short hair or long hair.A Harringrove one shot.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943107
Kudos: 97





	Tell me I'm still pretty

Steve's teary eyed vision looks down at the sink while pieces of his brunette locks laid their limp. His vision gets worse and he feels tears dripping down his cheeks. He picks back up the shiny scissors that were sitting on the edge of the sink and grabs another end of his hair, and chops it off. He looks back up in the mirror, his blurry reflection of his own big brown eyes staring back at him. His nose red and eyes puffy, he chokes as his breathing is cut choppily. "S-stupid, stupid,your stupid!" He yells frustrated, as he drops the scissors on the floor, the tiles making a clattering noise as the two collide. 

The brunette sinks down against the wall of the bath tub, wiping his face, but it didn't help as a steady flow of tears fell down upon his cheeks. "Billy's gonna think I'm fucking hideous." he says his shoulders heaving up and down , his breathing unsteady. He grabs the edge of the bathtub, and steadies himself. He winces as a darkening bruise pressures against the side of the tub. He sniffles, and closes his eyes. 

Billy hums and taps his fingers against the edge of the steering wheel, the music blaring from the speakers, a sweet smile on his face as he glances at the maroon colored flowered bouquet sitting in the passenger seat. Steve was gonna love them. He drives up the road, the houses getting bigger as he goes down the street. He turns into Steve's driveway. He glances at his boyfriends beamer that was parked to, but another set of skid marks were grounded into the gravel. Maybe Robin had dropped bye? Billy shrugs it off, and leans over grabbing the flowers, and grabbing his keys. He steps onto the porch, and takes out the spare key to the house Steve had given him a few months ago. 

The door opens with a click, and Billy steps inside, "Stevie?" He calls out, and takes of his boots so he didn't get the carpeted floors dirtied. "Pretty boy?" He calls out, and walks up the stairs leading to Steve's room which was down the hallway. He hears the t.v on , playing some theme song, so Billy assumed Steve had fallen asleep while watching shows. He looks around when he see's the empty spot in Steve's bed, he lays the flowers on the end of the bed. 

He spots the closed bathroom door, hearing small sniffles, "Steve?" He says and knocks on the door, "What's wrong?"  
He doesn't get an answer, "Stevie, open the door, your crying."  
"N-no."  
Billy's shoulders slump at Steve's raw voice, and he turns away, he grabs a bobby pin from steve's nightstand, and sticks it in the doorknob, turning it with a satisfying click. 

He opens the door, and his blue eyes look from the scissors on the floor, to the hair in the sink, to the shirtless Steve on the floor, who was shaking.  
"Steve?" He asks and drops down to Steve's level.  
"G-go away Billy. I look ugly." He says, and Billy stomach tightens, "No, no Steve, your not."  
"Yes I a-am." Steve says looking up at Billy. 

Billy shakes his head, and takes Steve's hand, and pulls him up, putting his arm around Steve's waist, putting them infront of the mirror. 

"I don't care if your hair's short, look how beautiful you are." He traces his hand down Steve's waist, along the constellation of moles.  
"Look how smooth and soft your skin is."  
He brings his hand up to cup the side of Steve's face.  
"Look at your eyes, their so pretty, and your lips."  
He runs a hand through Steve's short hair, "and your hair is still so precious pretty boy." 

Steve looks in the mirror, "Y-your not gonna break u-up with me?" 

"Why on earth would I break up with you?, I'm not leaving till death do us part." 

Steve looks at Billy, "Promise?"  
"Promise." 

Billy knew their was more to the story, more to the reason why Steve had a breakdown, but they had all the time in the world. He kisses Steve's forehead, and leads him out of the bathroom.  
"Lets get some rest.'


End file.
